un momento, una vida
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Bueno, es nc 17, pa mayores de 21 ojala nadie se moleste, parte explicito. Refiie
1. Chapter 1

One moment, one place.

Este es un fic… de los que no gustan a nadie. Y no me interesa que guste.

Reffie.

Sencillamente sintió como la jalaron del codo, y no fueron ni diez pasos hasta la puerta. Sonaba como bodega, pesada y metalica, con olor a oxido. No supo que paso primero, entre su caida de rodillas en ese piso mugriento, si la ataron con las manos delante o cerraron la puerta. Eran esposas, no cuerdas.

De rodillas, temblando. Habia dejado el grupo medio borracha, sus pantaletas estaban mojadas, y ella sabia porque. No sentia, extrañamente, angustia, no podia pensar. No podia sentir, embotada por el alcohol.

Si sintio algo extraño cuando le bajaron los pantalones. Y fue el roce de unos dedos justo en torno a su ombigo. Su atacante se acomodó, para besar las ultimas vertebras, y subir hasta sus paletas, para acabar mordiendo su cuello. Ella abrio las piernas al sentir sus dedos finos sobre sus pequeños y atados pechos. Echó hacia atrás las caderas: llevaba dos meses extrañando sentirlo.

Él penetro bruscamente, con fuerza. Ya no aguantaba mas. Lo cierto es que se habia masturbado mucho, peor jamas alcanzaba a culminar: desde que estubo con ella su piel dolia. Ambos sintieron la presion que fue cediendo, el dolor que es placer a la vez, y el la abrazo, descansando sobre ella. Ella giro la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, y el la beso.

A veces solian decir que esa era una batalla, y si lo era, una batalla entre la busqueda del placer, y el tratar de no perder por completo el control. Cuando el vio que perdia la batalla, solto las esposas y salio de ella. La lanzo al suelo, beso su vientre y su cuello, y se hundio en ella. Ella… lo dejo entrar, moviendose desesperadamente, lo abrazo, lo rasguño, para acabar en un gemido y un largo tensionar de su espalda. Cuando su cader se alzo, el la miro acabar, sudado, sudados, riendose.

Noe ra por burlarse, pero el placer de sentir esos anillos apretarse en torno a su pene era descontrolante. La beso en los labios, moviendose suavemente, y ella sintio ese quemante liquido dentro, desbordandola. El finalmente sudaba y respiraba muy pesadoen su hombro. Ella le habia abierto la camisa.

-TE extrañe… casi mori de deseo.

-Yo tambien.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo habia empezado hacia meses, pero las misiones y cosas absurdas de la vida los habian alejado. El la habia raptado de la junta con Avalanche, pero sabia que corrian riesgo. Ademas que la dulce princesita era bien reclamona y protestaba por todo, él sabia como llevar las cosas. Ignorandola, o molestandola. Mimandola aun mas, si cabe decirlo. Siemrpe tenia una sonrisa dulce que era solo para ella. Pero el refugio donde estaban duraria poco. El estaba preparado, traia "borradores de huellas" de todo tipo.

Sólo al felicidad del buen sexo no se podia ocultar o desaparecer. El resto, ropa sucia, fluidos humanos, eran eliminables.

Se dieron un ultimo beso, ni salir juntos podrian.

¿Qué importaba?

¿Qué importa el mundo cuando dos se encuentran, y se cojen con una fereza inalcanzable?

Hay momentos que no son pensables, y cuando llega el momento de pensar solo queda la nostalgia.


	3. Chapter 3

Y bien… hacia unos meses habia sido su primer encuentro. Claro, no habia sido tam bueno como el recien mencionado, pues habia sido la primera vez de ambos… ninguno de los dos eran vírgenes, pero el deseo bruto los estaba recien reconociendo.

Esa vez el la penetro de un modo que le quedo doliendo dias. Esa vez, se habian ido de la mano a un motel, que era un palacio a medias abandonado. "al menos tenia puerta", dijo ella, y asi el habia dicho que si.

Fue la primera vez que el estubo como un niño. Siempre lo era, pero fue la primera vez que ella lo vio asi, desprotegido y desnudo contra si.

Hay veces que te penetran la vagina, otras, que te llegan al corazon.


	4. Chapter 4

La primera vez que se dijeron "te amo" fue en un sillon, tambien follando. El sillon de Rufus, para ser mas exactos. Su favorito.

A ambos les gustaba el riesgo.

A ninguno los compromisos.

Ella en medio de su orgasmo dijo inconscientemente lo que habia jurado no volver a decir. Él sólo el contestó "yo también", rompiendo también el conjuro de su primera mujer.


	5. Chapter 5

Ella llevaba años viendolo sin verlo, realmente. Llevaba años de conocerlo de vista, a veces odiarlo. El era un fresco, siempre intentando ligar. Ella siempre tenia lo que queria, era una princesita que ni a su padre obedecio. Se conocieron una vez que ella huia de su pais, el entraba ilegalmente a sacar unas gemas.

Ella era una estupenda ladrona.

El un pesimo espia. Con ese pelo, se le reconocia a kilómetros. Pero un dia, mucho después que la guerra termino y ella era ya mayor de edad, su padre murio. El trono tenia sucesion, y ella legalmente tenia que casarse para ser reina, aun que no hablaba con su padre hacia años, la noticia la golpeo. Estaba en un trabajo de robar espadas y revenderlas, espadas de renombre, claro, y tambien la estaban por atrapar. Charlando distraidamente, habia chocado con reno, y tenido una batalla de leseras por decir.

Entonces malvendio la espada por algunas piedras, abandonando a su acompañante de turno.

La estaban por atrapar, de dos flancos. Saliendo del teatro del crucero donde habia abordado, fue capturada por uno, y reconocio al guardaespaldas de su padre, quien le dio la noticia.

Ella solo huyo: responsabilidades, asumir el reino, casarse, asumir un matrimonio, hijos, carrera, dejar esa estupenda libertad. Dolor. Un dolor que nunca creyo sentir.

Y entoces monto su skate volador y siguió huyendo, dejando lejos al guardaespaldas. Lo miro mover su mano, sin poder alcanzarla. Al mirar hacia delante, lo vio otra vez. Contra la luz de la luna, fumando, viendo el brillo nocturno en las ventanillas que daban al cielo. Pero lo vio demasiao tarde como para esquivarlo, y choco contra él.

Cayo sobre su cuerpo, y fue la prmera vez que lo sintio, calido, dulce. Después, noches enteras desnuda le recordarian esa primera vez. Ella se echo a llorar y el la consolo.

Dulce como nadie.


	6. Chapter 6

Vincent habia sido su amor platonico por años. Cuando la tocaba ella se estremecia, y el habia llegado a hacerle sexo oral, pero ella nunca sintio deseo como para entregarsele. Con Reno fue diferente. Con el jamas existio esa suerte de pena con su cuerpo denudo, con sus rollos; con el todo fue diferente. Reno la miraba igual que otros, la tocaba incluso mas torpemente, pero a ella le gusto eso: la pureza. El salvajismo. Con los otros ya ellos sabian lo que era… el no.

Y de el siempre se podia esperar todo nuevo, todo distinto.


	7. Chapter 7

Ella se emborrachaba a menudo, y a veces a diario, él casi no bebia, pese a su reputacion. Habia dejado de hacerlo, casi asqueado, pero cuando los amigos estaban finjia volver a lo de antes. Ella nunca termino vomtando, pero se ponia tan dócil y loca a la vez… casi se podria decir que era muy facil aprovecharse de ella en ese estado.

Una vez, jocosamente, le dijo: "TE doy permiso para violarme, porque estoy muy cansada."

El se rio por dias.


	8. Chapter 8

Ella una vez lo fue a buscar al escondite, sabia que dormiria hasta que ella llegara. Lo beso en los labios, y vio su ereccion. Antes de el, jamas habia hecho sexo oral, pero con el ahora le gustaba. Y se lo hizo. El desperto entre gemidos propios. Cuando vio que su sonrisa tierna lo guiaba, la tomo otra vez.

A veces ella no queria que terminara adentro, se habia acostumbrado a que después de su orgasmo el se la sacara, y terminara con sexo oral o sobre ella. Sentir el semen tibio sobre la piel sensible le daba placer.

Tambien se acostumbro a tragarlo. Sabia amargo, como leche pasada de fecha, pero…

Uno cede ante el amado.


	9. Chapter 9

A veces le gustaba quedarse besando por horas. A el le gustaba hacer que ella terminara, aunque el no recibiera atención. Quiza fue la unica forma de conquistar a la pricesita, que todo le tenia y obtenia.

A el le gustaba lamer y tocar su clítoris, le encataba hacerla sufrir del placer. A ella acabo gustandole su pene, ese molusco sin concha, blanduzco que se mandaba solo, como ella lo describia.

A ella le gustaba que el la guiara cuando lo hacian, que el fuera quien controlaba el ritmo. Igual le gustaba pelearle eso.

A ambos les gustaba todo del cuerpo del otro, eran perfectos.

Su amor no tenia futuro… pero ¿Qué lo tiene? Lo unico cierto, es que moriremos, fuera de eso, nada.


	10. Chapter 10

El cerro la puerta, intentando hacer ruido. Ya no soportaba mas, y realmente estaba harto de ser, sencillamente, por que tenia que posponer lo que queria ser.

Ella ya estaba en la cama, sintiendo su corazon salirse entre sus pechos, que nunca fueron tan pequeños, sintiendo salirsele el utero por el ombligo. El besuqueo interrumpido le habia hecho darse cuenta de la humedad, y estaba ejercitando lo que él, con paciencia y voluntad, le habia enseñado para su provecho visual.

-mhh… ya veo que estas muy ocupada. -Sonrio, ella no le habia sentido llegar, y abrio los ojos ahora que lo sentia hablar.

Sus manos metidas en sus shorts. Se sento en la cama, sonrojada. Vio que de solo verla, en el acto el se habia "entusiasmado".

-Y ya veo que tu quieres estarlo. –Apunto a su erección, acercandose mas al borde de la cama.

-ahh si… - acerco su cadera a su rostro, y ella se le refrego como un gatito, con sus gestos entre tiernos y sexualmente salvajes. -¿Y que haras al respecto?

-Esto.

Bajó el cierre, se lo sacó, y empezó a chuparlo con ansias, como había visto en un programa sobre sexo. El ambiente estaba muy caliente. El le termino de bajar el peto, para tocarle los pechos, para tocarla y segui lo que ella estaba haciendo antes.

-Espera… -Le dijo… - Tengo una idea.

La tendio a lo largo en la cama, y se lanzó sobre su clítoris. Le fascinaba hacerle sexo oral, quedar impregnado de ese tenue olor –Ella era histerica por lavarse, el era menos fanatico- y ademas, sentir los gemidos, la vibracion de ella en su propio miembro…

Era tocar el cielo.

Cuendo vio que ella se estaba moviendo, y ya estaba por terminar, interrumpio el juego. Ella protestó, hizo una mordida sueve en su glande antes de dejarlo, y el termino de quitarle el eterno short. La puso de espaldas, él sobre ella, de frente, y la besó. Ella se abrio de piernas…

Eso era tocar el segundo cielo…

Sentir como se apretaba en torno a el, sudando, y arqueandose totalmente…

En esos momentos, ella lo necesitaba mas desesperadamente que nunca.

Y eso era mas cielo aun…


	11. Chapter 11

Miedos

Ella los primeros meses vivió aterrorizada de muchas cosas. Amigos antagonistas, el no era el líder total de su grupo, y realmente nadie confiaba en su estabilidad. Más bien parecía de esas personas muy solitarias que suelen dar jugo para no llorar, alguien muy esquizoide y sin interés de pensar antes de hacer.

Un ninja entrenado también aprendía a pensar. Si bien en la batalla interviene mucho la intuición, el entrenamiento implica que el cuerpo piense correctamente.

El al principio sentía mucho por ella, solo podía pensar en ella, pero no se lo diría. Cada mujer anterior había sido una herida.

Ella solo gustaba jugar, no era seria. En realidad temía atarse tanto como temía a su destino, crecer y volverse adulto significaba morir. No se veía bien en una mujer casada que saliera de casa, que robara, que jugara con todo. No se veía bien que siguiera siendo sensual. Y no se veía bien que quisiera tener algo en su vida que no fueran deberes. La mayoría de los de su país pesaba así, vivir sin deberes en un tiro al aire, un desatino, algo perdido.

El temía al rechazo, ella a las cadenas.

Con el, fue la primera vez que sintió deseo de ser atada, de que el no la dejara ir, y a su vez, de no querer atarlo con responsabilidades. Sentía una contradicción intensa, dura. El solo decía que las cosas que tenían que pasar, pasarían. Ella se había hecho sola, cambiando su destino cambio el de su familia y de mucha gente. El se había hecho a molde para otros.

A ella le disgustaba su falta de atención por las decisiones, los detalles. A el le molestaba esa completa obsesión por tener todo controlado, menos ella misma. Le gustaba ver como perdía el control de su cuerpo. A ella, como el la controlaba, solo en el sexo parecía gustarle una superioridad.

Quizá por eso, cuando el le impuso las ataduras, ella no salio corriendo.

Porque vio que el si había tomado esa decisión.

Y porque vio que a veces, no hay vuelta atrás cuando uno crece si no quiere pudrirse.


	12. Chapter 12

Las tribulaciones de Yuffie.

Ella siempre había pensado que si bien no quería ese príncipe azul de sus amigas, tampoco querría algo tan diferente. Quería uno que se las jugara con ella… que si ella decía no, siguiera intentándolo porque ella era para el.

Una vez una vieja le había dicho "las mujeres no saben con que tipo de hombre no quieren casarse hasta que ya están casadas", y era cierto. Si bien no estaba casada con Reno, ella se había hecho una pre-imagen del sujeto que podría ser.

Compañeros, quizás de aventura. No quería alguien que le estuviera amargando el día. Alguien que estuviera ahí, que la controlara un poco… así siempre tendría sus ojos puestos en ella.

Sus amigas recibían regalos tontos todo el tiempo. Sus novios hacían locuras enormes por estar con ellas, para hacerlas sentir princesas.

Cuando Yuffie no recibió esa atención de princesa, se sintió algo decepcionada.

Y se encontró tonta, después de todo, ella había huido de palacio… y justamente de esas cosas.

Ahh… el amor nos hace tan tontos…

Reno sencillamente, si veía algo lindo, seguía el impulso. Reno no pensaba qué hacer antes de encontrarse con ella. En realidad, no pensaba, se dejaba llevar.

Ella sentía algo de envidia de eso, no podía negarse. Pero entonces Reno siempre tenía algo gracioso que decir, que demostraba que ella reinaba en su corazón, y ella sonreía.

Y eso era todo lo que contaba.


	13. Chapter 13

Oralidad.

I

A veces hombres y mujeres no se comprenden, simplemente.

Ellos solo piensan en su competencia, en su placer y su forma de darlo, compenetrarse es olvidarse de ellos, y realmente es mas facil desarrollar tecnicas que dejar el instinto. Ellas piensan que el hecho de mirarlos correspondia a algo ya.

Yuffie pensaba como ella y Reno pudieron prosperar, con todo en contra, habian descubierto como comunicarse…

Jamas se entendieron en los contenidos, solo en las formas.

Y hacer el 69 perfecto era la mejor manera de demostrar, con sus bocas, cosas que cn palabras tardarian mucho.

II

A ambos, después del sexo, les gustaba quedarse sudados, abrazados, y a ella le gustaba hablar. El solia darle besitos siempre que estaban asi.

Pero ella siempre que estaban juntos, necesitaban tocarse. Saber que estaban ahí, besarse.

Conversar y besarse era todo lo que hacian a veces.


	14. Chapter 14

Amigos

Desde el principio, ambos habían estado solos. Lo habían decidido, realmente era complicad y fastidioso tener que estar dando explicaciones todo el tiempo de lo que hacían y dejaban de hacer, así que se aburrieron, y decidieron esperar. Ser los "rebeldes" de grupos antagonistas en el pasado hacia que las cosas fueran un poco incomodas para todos. Ambos tenían mucho que ver con sus amistades, estaban muy involucrados.

Y realmente sabían que las cosas no estaban demasiad fáciles, es que ser la princesita mimada e intocable del grupo, había dejad a Yuffie en un altar demasiado alto. Ella solo necesitaba hacer un gesto, y todos la complacían. Porque sabía hacerlos.

Reno había sido un conquistador. O al menos un intento.

Alguna vez habían intentado juntar ambos grupos, y no funciono. Tenían formas de divertirse demasiado diferentes, y la verdad ella prefería estar a solas con el que con gente alrededor.

El en el grupo de ella se sentía incomodo, porque lo miraban como si les hubiera robado algo. Ella en el grupo de el se sentía extraña, la miraban como si hubiera estado con un gusano enorme y sin cabeza. Como lo primero que se dijo era que era una "femme fatale", supo que nunca confiarían en ella.

A eso se suma que Avalanche, si bien se había dispersado, había sido un centro de ideas, de crecimiento para Yuffie. En cambio Turkos fue el refugio de Reno, y el debía dejar el nido.

Hay cosas peores que estar con los amigos. Y era que ambos grupos coincidían en algo: No les gustaba que ellos estuvieran juntos.

Pero cuando el le abrazaba la cintura, sintiéndose dentro de ella, y ella gemía callado, con los ojos cerrados en ese refugio… esa minúscula cama…

Cuando ella reía y miraba traviesamente sus ojos, sujetando juguetonamente su pene…

Cuando el la mimaba y la sostenía mientras lloraba, mientras reía, mientras gemía…

¿Qué carajo importaba el mundo y sus estupideces?


End file.
